Go To Sleep, Deucey
by MadameMister
Summary: How will Deuce's affections effect his friendship with Ty?
1. Chapter 1

**_ Chapter 1 _**

Deuce was sitting in his room on his bed. In his lap he held his black and white laptop. He was playing Sims 3. A lot of people would say that game

was for people with no lives, but for Deuce it was a stress reliever. It was also a way for him to indirectly express his feelings about the things that

went on in his life. Deuce made a character for each person who played an important role in his life. He made a mini Blue family, a mini Jones

family, a mini Hessenheffer family, a mini Garcia family, and of course he made a mini version of his family. He even made a mini version of ex-

girlfriend's family. In a way he felt powerful, even if it was a strategic simulation game. At the time Deuce made his mini self throw a party. Mini

CeCe and mini Rocky were dancing with each other, while the mini twins chatted outside on the swings. Mini Dina was playing catch with mini Flynn

and mini Ty and mini Deuce were chatting. Deuce made mini Ty flirt with mini Deuce. Later on in the game after the party was over, mini Deuce

asked mini Ty to sleep over. One thing led to another and the mini teens were making out. That made Deuce blush slightly. Another major reason

why Deuce played Sims 3 was because it was like a virtual diary for him. Sometimes he simulated things he wanted to happen in real life. One time

he made mini Rocky and mini CeCe make out in the movie theatre. A normal person would find it awkward for their two long-time friends to make

out, but Deuce thought it was pretty hot. But one thing that Deuce simulated often was mini Ty and mini him making out and going out on dates.

Deuce sighed and closed his laptop. He looked at his clock; it was 2:45 in the morning. "I guess it's time to catch some Z's "Deuce yawned. He

placed his laptop on his end table, laid down, and closed his eyes. Deuce began to dream immediately. _Ty had come over to play video games with_

_him. Everything was normal. They were playing Halo. "Oh man! You killed me!" Deuce laughed. "I guess I'm just a better gamer" Ty chuckled. "How _

_about another round of ass kicking?" Deuce yawned, "Nah. I'm a little tired, Let me rest my eyes for a bit" He said as he laid back on his bed. Deuce _

_could feel something lingering over him. He quickly opened his eyes only to be greeted by his best friend invading his personal space. The weird _

_thing was that Deuce didn't mind the older boy being so close. "T-ty? Why are you so close?" Deuce stammered. "Why are you so cute, Deuce?" Ty _

_asked as he moved closer. Deuce could feel his heart beat faster and his face heat up. Ty pressed his soft lips against Deuce's. The kiss was _

_passionate and warm. Deuce felt like his heart was going to burst out of his chest. Ty slowly moved his mouth to Deuce's collarbone, leaving behind _

_a trail of soft kisses on his neck. Deuce whimpered as Ty bit his neck. Ty slowly moved his hand beneath his Cuban friend's thin V-neck shirt. The _

_feeling of Ty's hand across his pale frail body felt like ecstasy to Deuce. Ty's fingertips were slightly rough, but the way his hand moved and glided _

_across the younger boy's body felt so gentle. It was as if every inch of Deuce's body belonged to Ty. The darker boy's hand played with his pink _

_nubs. Deuce wanted to bit his lips to prevent himself from moaning too loud, but Ty was too busy occupying his mouth with his tongue. Ty's tongue _

_felt so hot and wet inside of Deuce's inexperienced mouth. Ty used his left hand to pin Deuce's wrists down and his right hand to caress every inch _

_of Deuce's chest. The Cuban boy could feel his mind going blank with ecstasy. He was so hard it almost hurt. He could feel his best friend's hand _

_moving away from his chest, he whimpered. Ty began to unbuckle his belt, and that's when Deuce snapped out of his lustful daze. Deuce twisted his _

_wrists from Ty's grip and grabbed Ty's hand. "T-ty, I-I-I don't want to go too far." Deuce cried. "Are you sure? Because it seems like your body's _

_saying the opposite." Ty laughed seductively as he cupped his hand on the bulge of Deuce's pants. Deuce moaned loudly and blushed at the fact _

_they weren't the only ones home. "Sssshh, Deucey. You don't want your mommy to hear her little angel being so naughty and horny." Ty whispered _

_into his ear softly. "Ty, don't make me beg." Deuce whined. "Actually, I'd love to hear you crying out my name begging me not to make you cum in _

_my hand." The older boy teased. "T-ty! Nooo, please don't. Heh. Just the thought makes me fucking hard." He mocked. Even though it was _

_completely inappropriate in the situation, the thought of Ty dominating him in an aggressive manner made Deuce a little more turned on. " I-I'll beg _

_if you tell me you love me, Ty." Deuce shyly requested. "Is that all?" Ty smiled sweetly "Deuce you're too cute. Of course I love y-"_

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

Deuce's alarm went off, startling him awake. The sticky wet feeling between his legs wasn't a foreign feeling to him. Lately Deuce had been having

dreams like that about his best friend. The thought of him being in love with Ty wasn't as absurd as it sounded. Only because he knew he loved Ty,

but he didn't know whether he loved him as a friend or as something more. Deuce's view began to blur behind his tears. "Dammit!" he cried as he

wiped away his tears. "I'm sorry, Ty." Thinking about how his feelings would ruin their friendship really hurt Deuce.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter**__** 2**_

_** 2**_ _**Months Later**_

The final bell for the school year had just rang. The teacher had said something, but it was drowned out by the loud cheers of kids yelling and cheering. Deuce was the last one to leave the class."Have a safe summer, Martin." Ms. McCollins said as Deuce began to exit the large classroom. He gave her a smile and a quick wave good-bye before leaving. Deuce had his summer already planned out. He was gonna earn some money working at his uncle's pizzeria and use that money to show his girlfriend how much he loved her. Yep, his beautiful, loving girlfriend. Her cute dimpled smile, her soft dark brown hair, and her sweet voice. There wasn't anything about Dina that Deuce didn't love. There was a problem though. He wasn't sure if he loved her the way he did when they first started dating. His affections began to turn platonic. Don't get him wrong! Dina was still as beautiful and wonderful to Deuce as she was when they first met, but things seemed to change. So Deuce was determined to keep their love strong! _**SLAM! **_The sound of metal slamming into metal broke Deuce's train of thought. He looked over his shoulder to see where all that noise was coming from. He noticed his childhood friend, Ty, collecting the remaining decorations from his locker. Ty spotted his shorter companion staring at him. He gave Deuce one of his trademark "Ty Blue" grins that could make almost any girl at their school blush. Girl or not, Deuce couldn't help but blush. "Hey, Deuce." Deuce cleared his throat. "H-hey, Ty." he croaked. He couldn't help but stare at the older teen's smile. Those white teeth, those dimples, and those soft lips. Oh god his lips! They look so soft and pink. Deuce began to remember the dreams he had experiencing. Ty pinning him down and kissing every inch of his chest. Each kiss left a red mark, but Deuce didn't care. Ty's hand gently move against him. Deuce whimpering for Ty to touch him a little lower. Deuce whimpered out loud. _OUT LOUD._ Shit. "Deuce? Are you even listening?" Ty asked sounding a little impatient. "Uh...yea! I'm just a little sleep. Sorry, man." he lied. Ty patted Deuce on the shoulder. "Well, I'll catch you later." Ty said before walking off to catch up to his little sister. Deuce sighed. He could still feel the blush burning on his his ears and cheeks. He pulled his backpack closer and pushed his left hand in his pocket. "Time to go home" he mumbled to himself.

_** Home**_

__Deuce dropped his backpack by the front door and discarded his shoes. His mom had to work for the night. He was alone again. It' was sad to say that this was something he had been used to. Deuce grabbed a soda from the fridge and headed to his bedroom. He began to strip off his jacket and headphones. Man! How many layers of clothing could a person wear? There wasn't much for Deuce to do. He could either watch TV or play games. He didn't really have that many games. That's why he always went to Ty's house, but not today. He really didn't want to see Ty right now. The fact that he was having wet dreams about best friend was bad enough, but the fact that he literally wanted to jump him and make every single one of his dreams become real was worse. So TV it was! Deuce grabbed the remote and turned the TV on. He started flipping through the channels. He stopped on a commercial for some kind of unbreakable wallet. About twenty minutes later, Deuce's phone buzzed. He picked up his phone from the nightstand. He smiled. It was Dina. _**'Hey Deuecy :)'. **_He texted her back, '_**Hey, babe. Sorry I didn't see you before I went home :]' **_He waited for Dina to text him back. He laid back on his bed and closed his eyes. A couple of minutes later he felt the vibrations of his phone on his chest. It was Ty. _**'Hey, man. I just got halo 4. Better late than never, right? Lol' **_Deuce chuckled. For a ladies' man, Ty could be a dork sometimes. Deuce thought it was cute. Wait, cute? Ty was two years older than him! It seems weird calling Ty cute. Handsome yes, but cute? _**Buzzzzz**_! Deuce snapped out of his conflicting thoughts and looked at his new text. _**'You want to come over and check it out?' **_Deuce let out a frustrated sigh. He ignored the text and turned off his phone. He tossed his phone to the foot of his bed and landed back on his pillow. Playing Halo with Ty? He would've laughed at the irony if didn't remind him of the problems he was currently trying to avoid. What was it about Ty that made Deuce so flustered? He shouldn't feel that way! Ty was like a brother to him, or at least that's how it should feel. Why did looking at him make his heart beat so fast? Why did a simple smile make him want to moan? Why did he feel so desperate to be touched by him? Was it love or lust? Deuce never slept with anyone. He was only 15 (soon to be 16, but still). His biggest issues were pimples, height issues, and body odors. The typical effects of puberty. Dina never really seemed bothered by the fact their relationship never went that far. His previous girlfriend, however, was always pressuring him. Maybe that's why she always mooched off of him for money, to fill that hole that Deuce didn't want to. No pun intended. Replace love with lust? And lust with money? Hmm. Dina knew how his previous relationship played out. And she understood. She didn't wan to push him away with her selfish wants. But Deuce couldn't be selfish either. Yes of course it was possible for people to love each other and be involved in a sexless relationship. But to Deuce, having sex with Dina would show her that he trusted her completely and he was one hundred percent comfortable with her. But there were endless ways for him to show Dina that she means the world to him without breaking any physical barriers. Right? Deuce groaned in frustration. Maybe a bath would calm him down. Deuce stood up and turned on his phone just in case of an emergency. He grabbed a pair of Green Lantern boxer briefs, a plain white v-neck, and some white ankle socks and headed into the bathroom. He placed his things on the rack and leaned over the tub to plug the drain. As he ran the warm bath water he poured in his favorite body wash. The scent of honey and milk quickly filled the bathroom. Since he was home there was no need to put on any body wash with a strong smell. He just needed to relax and the only way to ensure that all his stress would completely melt away was a nice bubble bath. Deuce began to remove his remaining layer of clothes and stop the running water. He slowly eased into the tub. Once he settled into the tub he leaned back and began to relax. He sighed, but not from stress this time. He heard his phone buzzing. He leaned over the edge of the tub, being careful not to drip to much water onto the floor, and grabbed his phone. It was Ty again. Deuce read the texts, but once again chose not to answer his texts. Deuce didn't mean to seem like a dick, but he just really need to get his emotions in tact before talking to Ty. He chuckled. Ty was like a puppy. he'd keep pestering you until he got your attention. And if he didn't get your attention he would pout. It was cute. Wait...cute? Dammit! Even the simplest things Ty did caught Deuce's attention. Deuce put his phone back on the rack and leaned back into the tub. He sunk further into the tub until the warm soapy water stopped just below his nose. Was he really thinking of Ty in the tub? Wow! Talk about a chick flick moment. Maybe the warm water and sweet soapy scent was getting to him. Deuce just closed his eyes and tried to think of anything to take his mind off of Ty. About 45 minutes later Deuce decided to get out of the tub before his skin got all pruney. Hopefully the next three months won't be so emotionally conflicting for Deuce. Hopefully.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter**__** 3**_

__Deuce had waken up to three familiar things. One: the sun blinding him, two: the smell of his mom cooking breakfast, and three: a very familiar bulge beneath his blue sheets. Deuce groaned as he rolled out of bed. He was so used to his mornings starting off like this. He had enough time to take a shower and handle his "situation " before his mom realized he was awake. He sluggishly made his way to the bathroom. Once he had removed all his clothes, Deuce stepped into the shower and turned the knob right. The instant the cold water touched his he cringed and shuddered. 15 minutes after his quick shower Deuce headed down to the kitchen. A pale woman wearing a white apron turned to him. "Good morning, sweetheart." Deuce smiled. "Hi, mom" Breakfast looked good. His mom had made bacon, scrambled eggs, toast, sliced oranges, and a cup of tea for each of them. Deuce sat down at the table. His mom sat across from him. "So...um sweetheart, I have to work late tonight." Deuce frowned. His mom was always working, it shouldn't have been a surprise to him. Apparently his mom noticed his disappointment, because neither of them said a word as they ate their breakfast. Deuce had to work today, so after he finished his breakfast his mom dropped him off at Crusty's. Mrs. Martinez gave him a kiss on the cheek and said good-bye. It was 8:15 and today Crusty's opened up at 9. He had to come early and get the pizzeria set up. Deuce walked up to the the main entrance and unlocked the shop. A few of his cousins were already there to help set up. "Hey, Deuce". "Hi, Carol." Deuce made his way towards the kitchen. All he had to do was sweep the kitchen and set up the dining area. An hour had passed and costumers were already lined up for their orders to be take. "Hello, ma'am. What would you like to order?" Deuce asked. The woman gave Deuce a flirtatious smile. "Well I'm not sure." she pouted. "What would you recommend?" Deuce laughed. "If you order a large pizza today you get a discount on your beverages." The woman leaned against the counter purposely exposed her cleavage. "Well, I guess I'll take a large pizza and a cup of cherry cola then , please." "What toppings would you like on top of that?" The woman ran her fingers through her hair and tilted her her head. "Sausage, please." Deuce decided to make small talk. "Just sausage? No pineapples or anchovies?" he joked. The woman giggled. "No, just sausage. I _really _like sausages." she winked. Deuce's face must have been red because the woman started laughing again. "Um...ok. Your total will be $10.38" The woman pulled out a Hello Kitty wallet and handed Deuce a crisp twenty dollar bill. Deuce gave her her change and told her when her order should be ready. Before the woman left she gave him her name and number. ' **Stacey** '. "Can I have the next costumer?" Deuce shouted without even looking up from the cash register. "Hey, man." Deuce looked up to see who the familiar voice belonged to. "Oh. Hey, Ty." Deuce grinned. Ty leaned against the counter. "I need to talk to you, dude." He said as he played with the zipper on his jacket. "Um sure, man." Ty sighed and looked at Deuce. "I need a job and I was wondering if you could help me out. Is Crusty's hiring?" Deuce rested his chin on his palm and thought for a second. "Uh, my cousin Marisol is out on maternity leave. She won't be back for a while and we could use some extra help." Ty smiled. "Ha ha! Thanks, man! I knew I could count on you." The fact that Ty relies on him made Deuce really happy. "So how about we leave and catch a movie?" Ty suggested. Deuce gave him a questioning look. "I can't. I have to work." The frown on Ty's face gave Deuce's chest a tight feeling. "Uh...you know what? I don't think that Uncle Frank would mind if I took the rest of the day off. " Deuce lied. Ty stood up. "Cool! Where should we go first?" Deuce grinned. "How about the movies? We haven't been there in a long time." Ty smiled and nodded. Deuce finished up a couple of more orders and then left with Ty. The movie theater was a quick bus ride away from Crusty's. "Which movie do you want to see?" Ty asked. Deuce skimmed over the list of movies. There were only horror movies and romance movies to choose from. Deuce would rather watch a romance movie than a horror movie. He scared easily. But it would be too awkward watching a typical romance movie with Ty. "Let's watch Texas Chainsaw 3D" Ty suggested. Oh yay! A movie about a crazy murderous serial killer killing unexpected people with his jagged chainsaw. "Uh...um sure! Yea! Sounds good." Deuce lied. If Ty hadn't known the guy who was selling tickets, they wouldn't have ever been able to get in. The movie was gruesome. Within the first 15 minutes of it, Deuce had wished he chosen a romance movie. He cringed at almost every scene. He turned to see how Ty was reacting. The older teen looked as if he was going to burst out laughing at any minute. When it came to the death scenes Deuce shielded his eyes and groaned. Ty just laughed. Deuce was really questioning his friend's sanity. Ty rested his arm on the back of Deuce's seat. He placed a soothing hand on his younger friend's shoulder. Ty leaned in close to Deuce's ear and whispered. "Relax, man. It's just a movie. None of it's real." Deuce relaxed and moved his hands to lap. Ty kept his arm around him for the rest of the move. Every time he tensed up Ty rubbed his shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze to calm him down. Deuce could literally feel his face burning up. Ty squeezed his shoulder once more. After the movie ended Ty and Deuce went to go grab a meal. "What time is it right now?" Ty asked as he dipped his fries into his soda. "1:45" Deuce replied. Ty leaned back in the chair. "How about we head over to my place and play Halo 4?"Deuce stared at Ty. He was blushing again, he could feel it. Ty laughed. "You're staring at me as if I just asked you to marry me" Deuce flicked a fry at him. "No! I'm just excited to play Halo!" he mumbled. Ty wiped his mouth on a napkin and stood up to throw away his trash. "Alright, we should leave now then."

Deuce nodded and followed Ty. It felt so hot outside, luckily Ty's house was a 10 minute walk away. "How's your mom?" Ty asked. Deuce frowned slightly and sighed. "She's fine, but busy as usual." Ty patted Deuce on the shoulder reassuringly . "Don't worry, Deuce" When they had finally made it to Ty's house, Deuce was relived. Today wasn't a good day to wear so many layers of clothes. When Deuce walked through the door the temperature didn't really seem to change that much. Rocky, Cece, and Logan were all in the kitchen. Logan and Cece were fighting over who got to stand in front of the freezer. Rocky was fanning herself and drinking water. "Hey, guys!" Deuce shouted excitedly as he took off his shoes and jacket. Logan and Cece were too busy shoving each other to respond. "Hey, Deuce." Rocky said. She walked over and gave him a hug. The hug was slightly uncomfortable. Rocky's hot, sweaty, and exposed skin rubbed against Deuce. It made him feel warm. Ty walked pass them. "It's not _that_ hot guys." he laughed. "Are you kidding me?!" Cece yelled. "It's like 200 degrees in here!" Ty chuckled. "Why don't you guys turn on the AC?" Cece gave Ty a death glare. She threw her arms up in the air and flopped on the sofa. "Obviously it's broken " she whined. Ty unzipped his jacket and tossed it into the hall closet. "Then why not just turn on the extra fans mom and dad keep in the hall closet?" Ty suggested. Rocky and Cece jumped up. "Extra fans?" they said in unison."Yea, they're right here." Ty said pointing to the two small black fans sitting on the top shelf. Cece speed walked to the closet. "Can you reach them?" Ty teased. "Oh ha ha!" Cece retorted. She stuck her tongue out then grabbed the two small fans and walked away. Deuce sat next to Rocky and propped his feet up on the table. "So why are you guys here? You're usually hanging out at your place." Deuce asked. "Well Cece's mom is exterminating and Logan's dad is throwing a house party." Rocky answered. Cece plugged in the fans and turned them on high. Everyone sighed in unison. "I'm gonna take a shower!" Ty shouted from the bathroom. Logan squeezed between Rocky and Deuce. "I thought it would be a good idea for me and Rocky to spend a little time together and just relax" Logan stated as he stretched his arms out and rested them behind Rocky and Deuce. Cece turned on the TV and began flipping through the channels. Deuce stood up and walked towards Ty's room. The room was so warm. Ty's bed was neatly made and his clothes were neatly folded and organized on top of his dresser. Even the games beneath his TV stand were organized. "Wow" Deuce said as he sat down on the bed. The room was really warm. It made him sleepy. Deuce decided to take a quick nap until Ty came back. It didn't take long for him to doze off. The feeling of warm wet drops on his face woke Deuce up. Ty was standing above him. He was naked. Well not completely, he had a fluffy orange and yellow checkered towel clumsily wrapped around his waist. His chest and arms were still damp from his shower. Ty was slender , but it seemed appropriate for him. Ty had three moles Deuce noticed immediately. One on his collarbone, one on his chest just below his left nipple, and one shyly peeking out just above the fluff of the towel. At first Deuce couldn't tell if Ty was waiting for him to move or something, but then he realized how inappropriate the situation looked. A naked Ty standing there just staring while he laid on his bed staring right back at him. Deuce could feel his pants growing tight. He immediately blushed and stumbled out of the bed with a loud thud. Ty laughed. "Wow, Deuce. Are you a cat or something?" Deuce leaned over the edge of the bed and avoided making eye contact with Ty. "W-what do you mean?" he asked defensively. Ty dug through his drawer looking for a pair of clothes to put on. "Well you were asleep for quite a while. You kind of snore, too." Ty pulled out a pair of red boxer briefs and some pajama bottoms. "Well I'm going to go take a shower." Deuce said as he quickly left the room. Ty shrugged. An hour or so later Deuce was done with his shower. It feel cooler in the house, but still a little warm in Ty's room. Deuce walked into Ty's room with a blue and white polka dot towel wrapped tightly around his waist. "Hey, Ty. Do you have an extra pair of clothes I can borrow?" Ty was in his bed laying flat on his stomach. He had already starting playing Halo 4. "Huh? Are you sleeping over?" He asked. Deuce didn't realize how much time had passed. Hopefully his mom wouldn't mind him spending the night. He walked towards Ty's dresser and leaned against it. "Um...I guess so." Deuce answered. Ty smiled. "Cool. There should be a pair of shorts in the top right dresser drawer." Ty mumbled as he focused right back on the game. Deuce grabbed a pair of shorts and headed back to the bathroom to get dressed. Down the hall he could see that Cece and Logan decided to spend the night, too. Deuce got dressed in the bathroom and returned to Ty's room. He tossed his clothes into the corner of the room. "Come on. Let's play." Ty exclaimed. Deuce picked up the controller and laid in the bed next to Ty. Deuce coulnd't help but notice every little one of Ty's gaming gestures. Everytime he lost his eyebrows frowed and he would let out little huffs of agitation. Everytime he won his arm would rub up against Deuce and the corner of his mouth would twitch. It started getting late. Ty yawned and stretched. "Where are you going to sleep tonight?" he asked as he rubbed his eyes. Deuce didn't think about that. Cece and Rocky were sleeping in the same bed and Logan was obviously going to sleep on the sofa. "I'll sleep on the table" He joked. Ty laughed and gave him a playful punch in the arm. "Just sleep here." He suggested. Deuce gave him a shocked expression. "On the floor?" He asked. Ty shook his head no and patted the empty space next to him on the bed. "We're basically family. Rocky and Cece are sharing a bed, so it's not that awkward." Ty stated. "We can make a little barrier between us. " Deuce was too shocked and tired to object. Ty made a little barrier out of pillows between him and Deuce. Within minutes Ty was asleep. Deuce's heart was pounding too hard for him to sleep. The awkward and sexual scenarios racing through his mind was keeping him awake. The sound of Ty's light snoring eventually lulled Deuce to sleep. Maybe Deuce's summer would be full of ore surprises. Maybe.


End file.
